Ethos
by DToK7
Summary: The first chapter begins with Quistis revealing her feelings to Squall. Please Enjoy. R&R would be nice.


Ethos  
  
DToK  
  
DISCLAIMER: I have no connection to the actual game itself, please don't sue.  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a beautiful spring day, life was at full blume, flowers billow through the air as though dancing with the wind. The sky was a vibrant, clear azure blue, reaching across the vivid sky, and exhibits it's natural harmony. The dense woodland below seemed like an endless sea of rich sage, and flying aloft was a flock of white doves, and overtoping that is golden drizzle over the forest. Soaring, the still garden arose from the mist, smoothly hovering over the earth.  
  
There, leaning on the sill of the Quad, was a beauty, gazing out into life's gifts. Not taking it for granted, she drew in a deep breath, and sighed in tranquility. Positioning herself before the sill, she closed her eyes and started to wonder, what was it she really wanted from the world. It was simple finding the answer, but she keeps desregarding the thought. Her sapphirine eyes open, her strawberry-blond hair wavered, her face determined; she knew what she wanted, she wanted Squall to be by her side, forever.  
  
She hesitated, and re-positioned herself to lean on the sill, and took another glance at nature's beauty. She couldn't do it, she couldn't tell Squall her true feelings, so she would lie. If she were to tell the truth, it would cause some problems, so she must be untruthful, as painful as it is, she mustn't show what she really wants. Rinoa loved Squall, that is reality, they love each other from the bottom of their hearts, thats why she withdraws.  
  
Today was different however, she wanted to tell him, she wanted to be free of this feeling, she didn't want to feel anguished anymore. She told herself to get this over with, this had to be done, there was no other way for her to relieve herself. She was burdened by this feeling since the day Squall and Rinoa came back to Terra on Ragnarok, she was tired, and now she'll be free.  
  
In the shadow, a dark figure arose and quietly walked into the vibrant light. There he stood, a friend from Quistis's past, her one passion in the world, the only one that she believed she understood. He stood there, with the wind coursing through his brown hair and blue eyes, and stopped. He was an imperfection within perfection, he was the one thing that wouldn't belong, but to her, he was everything she wanted.  
  
"Greetings, Instructor," He moved to her side and also positioned himself on the sill, "How's it going?"  
  
She smiled, then gently laughed ,"why are you calling me Instructor?" She faced him, "I'm not your instructor anymore."  
  
Shrugs, "I don't know, but it just feels right."  
  
"I see," turns to view the scenery.  
  
They leaned there, watching the view for a while, and listened to the melody of the birds. Minutes came to past, and shortly, time began to seem prosaic.  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
She looked at her quivering hands, and nervously bit her bottom lip, "I wanted you to know something."  
  
He turned to face her, "I already know"  
  
"What?" She was confused.  
  
"I know you still have feelings toward me," he stood straight, "I've always known."  
  
She blushed, she was angry at him for not letter her know, yet she was relieved to know that he knew. She turned to face him with a smile, "I'm glad then."  
  
Right then, her thoughts slowly turned to unsettling thoughts, she wanted him, she knew him first, she saw him first, she loved him first, yet she didn't recieve what she wanted. Her chest felt heavy with emotions she just wants to spill out, yet she doesn't want to reveal any true feelings. She wrapped her hands around herself, but before she could, she was wrapped in something warm, she opened them and found herself in the arms of Squall. She looked up to face him, he peered into her eyes and not knowing what to do, was there something she could've done? She closed her eyes in discomfort and started to stopped, the moment seemed like eternity.  
  
"I'm sorry Squall, I wish I could just go back in time, and told you that I loved you."  
  
"There wasn't anything you could've done back then, you don't have to appologize for anything."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Quistis, I'm sorry, I'm in love with someone else, but I don't wish for you to be unhappy."  
  
"It might be a little late for that."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be, there wasn't anything you can do about it."  
  
Time didn't last forever, they returned to their rooms, not knowing what they could've done, she wanted him, he liked her. As if predetermined, they couldn't be together, but were they to be seperated forever? Maybe, maybe not...  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
DToK7: Hiyo, I'm D'ToK, I'm a newbie writer and it takes me a while to write. I'm sorry this story is going nowhere so far. It'll start going somewhere when this story reaches Chapter 4, so please stay with me... Review it, Flame it, Add suggestions, I don't really care, just review it PLEASE! the more reviews I get the faster the story goes up (Yes, reviews make me more in-tune with the story! The happier I am, the more creative I get, PLEASE PLEASE for my sake? please?) RIGHT HERE!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


End file.
